


Did you mean it?

by NovaKnoxy



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Chapter Three Spoilers, Confessions, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKnoxy/pseuds/NovaKnoxy
Summary: This will have spoilers for chapter 3 of Sally Face. If you don't care, read on.This has to deal with a bit of dialogue spoken between Sally and Larry. It's not very long, just something I whipped up because I like the two of them.





	Did you mean it?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters, any of the game, that all belongs to Steve Garby, the awesome guy who created he game. I just wanted to make a small piece inspired by it.

“Hey Sally Face?”

“Yeah Larry Face?”

The two boys were sitting in Larry’s room and had a Sanity’s Fall album playing in the background.

“Can I ask you a question?” Larry avoided looking at Sal’s face and fiddled with the chain on his pants. “If not it’s totally okay! I understand!”

“Shoot.” Sal looked over Larry, and noticed that he seemed really hesitant but didn’t want to make him even more nervous than he already was. He could probably make a good guess on what it was about, judging by how nervous he was. He knew Larry as trying to be a ‘cool’ and ‘independant’ type. But Sal knew that Larry was a pretty chill guy, and his best friend.

Larry rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh. “Well.. You know when we found Mrs. Packerton’s husband?...”

“Yeah, how could I forget that? It was kinda a traumatizing experience.”

“Haha yeah… But uh… You remember what we said to each other right?”

Sal knew where this was heading for sure now. ‘How could I forget that.’ “Yeah. H-Heat of the moment stuff..”

The two sat in silent for a few minutes. The weren’t looking at each other anymore and just listened to the heavy metal. Sal made the first move and looked at Larry.

“Well.. What was your question? Because I don’t think your question was just if I remembered being in a room with a vegetable.”

“Um.. Did you mean what you said? I know we were thinking we were going to die and whatever, so it could have been heat of the moment talking and stuff! But I mean I-”

“Larry. Did you mean what you said to me?”

Larry froze mid sentence and stared at Sal. He looked into his eyes and took a breath.

“Yes.”

“So did I.”


End file.
